German Published Patent Application No. 197 04 226 describes an electric motor, where an adapter and a cover are put onto the housing of the stator, an electronic circuit having the functionality of a converter being provided in the interior chamber. In this context, it is disadvantageous that the converter is thermally insulated in the direction of the motor. Consequently, a high-power cooling body must be connected to the converter. This cooling body is provided on the converter in the direction of the motor and disadvantageously requires a large unit volume. It is also difficult and expensive to manufacture. In particular, a design having cooling fingers is associated with high expenditure.
The terminal box, i.e., connection box, of the electric motor is not axially mounted, but laterally. However, in the case of some systems, there is little space available on the side of the motor.